Stalker
by selestehoof
Summary: They say to keep your friends close but your enemies closer.
1. Prologue

_The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool._

Stephen King

* * *

When Branchkit was born, he hadn't been much.

Weak, thin. The runt of the litter. His parents had never been proud of him. No one had. The others would tease him about his size. And Branchkit couldn't very well stand up for himself.

"Why are you so small?" Birdkit would say.

"Uh, I dunno. I was born like this."

Someone else would snicker. "You really think someone wants to mentor you?"

"I—"

"No. No one wants to mentor you. Because you'll never be a good warrior."

"He looks like a girl," Birdkit whispered to the other, giggling.

Branchkit would just stare at his paws, hating every fiber of his body. If only his legs would become just a little muscular, if he would grow a little taller, if he would just stand up to them for once, if only, if only. No matter how much Branchkit closed his eyes and hoped that when he opened them, he would be normal, his figure never changed.

Oh, reality was hard. But his dreams were much more exciting.

Every night, he would open his dream-eyes to a dark forest, a place with no stars. The cats there at first were kind to him. It felt unusual for Branchkit, but better than he'd felt in forever. With each moon he grew older, the wicked cats he considered friends would slowly poison his thoughts. Branchpaw became bitter. He was cold toward his mother, the warriors, the other apprentices, even Birdpaw. He was obsessed with building up his strength and being the best at hunting and battle training. Sometimes, the tom would disappear for a while. It was impossible to know what he was doing.

Then, sometime after his warrior ceremony, the camp went up in flames. After that, Branchfire never came back.

He adopted the life of a loner and called himself Diablo, his Dark friends subconsciously leading him to the forest where four other Clans lived in peace. There, he met a she-cat. Many moons later his son was born. Its name was Hades.

Hades was an unusual character. Fur black as night, amber eyes like the flames that had claimed his father's camp. He had a quiet, calming manner about him, preferring physical communication through head nods and tail flicks rather than speaking with words. His observant eyes took in everything. While he hardly ever spoke, Hades was a quick learner and followed in his father's footsteps as he grew older.

Meanwhile, while raising his only son, Diablo was to create a band of cats. Why? You see, Diablo had formed a sort of mindless hatred against any cat that followed a warrior code like his old Clan. They were a disgrace to the meaning of the word feline and must be eliminated.

However, there was a prophecy. It told of two sisters who would defeat Diablo, but only together..

* * *

It was peaceful and then he was there, slinking in and out of bushes, pressed to the ground like a shadow. You would have missed him unless you were looking. The darkness of the night was his cloak, and the moonlight was his enemy._ There they are,_ he thought. It was difficult _not_ to overlook the four towering oaks just ahead. That was the rendezvous for the others. He stalked closer, sidestepping a shaft of light. Then he paused. There. That was it—a scent he could recognize even in his sleep.

"Scar," he hissed into the nothingness. Something shifted. "That you?"

Its voice was ragged and low when it said, "Yes, sir."

The first one stepped out of the shadows, caught in the moon's spotlight. _He_ was none other than a cat. The tom, dark ginger with black tabby stripes, padded towards the second in a manner that made it clear he had authority here. There was no need for him to be cautious. Two piercing blue eyes stared back. "Are the rest here?"

"Yes, sir," the voice repeated.

He blinked, as if waiting patiently for something to come. Finally, something did.

The owner of the voice and blue eyes emerged into the light. It was another tom, young and intimidating; he was a mottled gray cat with part of his right ear missing, and a nasty scar starting at his right eye and ending on the left side of his muzzle. It was evident as to why he was named Scar. By his tangled fur, one could have assumed he had been living on his own for a while.

"Hello, Ace," Scar muttered. He searched the other tom's face, eyes narrowing. "Where is he? Our leader?"

"He'll be here," Ace replied calmly. "He simply got held up."

He frowned. "Held up?" Scar asked.

"Duties," he said offhandedly, rolling his eyes. As an afterthought, he corrected, "Held up, _sir_."

"_Sir_, it's annoying, if not inconvenient."

Ace raised an eyebrow. It was very unusual for others to talk to him in such a manner. "Why don't you try to conquer four Clans of trained, well-fed cats who, not to mention, have StarClan on their side? Let me know how easy that goes for you, Scar. Trust me, it's not the simple task you think it is. Hades has us in mind with every decision he makes. I pray you understand he wants the best for us."

Slightly ashamed, Scar bowed his head. "Yes, sir, I understand. I apologize for my rude remark."

Ace nodded, satisfied with Scar's answer. It was, after all, his job to keep the others in line. Then he hesitated, sensing the presence of others around him and taking heed to their faint breathing. "Cats, show yourselves."

They appeared on either side of Scar in utter silence, some faces worried, others defiant. Ace acknowledged each individual cat in turn, pausing to observe Rose, a shy ginger she-cat who was heavy with kits. In response she edged closer to her mate, a black tom with a white belly.

"Hello, all," Ace greeted, dipping his head. "Rose, when will the kits be due?"

He looked to Rose for an answer, but instead her mate stepped forward. "That is between Rose and I."

Ace forced a smile across his muzzle. "Not exactly, Burner," he said with fake pleasantry. "Why, if I have no idea when she'll have your kits, then there's a strong chance it could interfere with the plan—one I'd prefer not to take."

Burner glared at Ace for what seemed like an eternity. "Barely two moons," he rumbled finally, never taking his green eyes off of the deputy.

Ace grinned, this time a genuine smile. "Excellent. I would hope you hold your tongue while your mate has your kits. The next time you test either me or Hades, I guarantee you'll regret it."

An eerie silence settled upon the group. They knew what he was suggesting. No one spoke, until Ace began again.

"I"m sure you've all heard now why it's so difficult to achieve control," he told the crowd, his voice ringing out in the clearing. Ace heard a couple of soft murmurs, and he himself exhaled inwardly. "The reason is both simple and shaming—two sisters, both born into one of the Clans."

More loud moans and annoyed mutters. Impatient, his glare swept over the throng of cats, causing any noise to cease. Once satisfied, he continued: "We must find them, and as soon as we do, we must separate them from each other."

"Ace," a light gray she-cat, Violet, meowed smoothly, "why not just destroy them?" There was a bit of an arrogant tone in her voice.

The ginger tom's muzzle curved into another crooked grin, as if pleased he knew something she didn't. "Because," he emphasized smugly, "one of them could be the key to destroying the four Clans entirely."

Violet rolled her eyes. "What could two kits have that could possibly defeat the Clans?"

A golden-brown tom's fur bristled. "It's not possible. They have StarClan on their side to protect them!"

"We have the Dark Forest, Thorn," a dirty white tom snapped. "They're much more powerful!"

"How can we be sure?" Thorn retorted, baring his teeth in a snarl.

Violet gasped dramatically. "Don't anger either of them!" she hissed, glancing nervously up at the star-speckled sky.

The group of cats suddenly broke into protests, friend snarling at friend, ally lashing out at ally.

A loud voice roared above the clearing. "_Stop_."

At once a hush fell over the crowd. They all looked to the Great Rock, every eye watching, every ear waiting for a command.

The silhouette of a young, yet imposing cat stood against the sunrise, broad shoulders back and chin held high. His dark fur quivered in the delicate breeze, and his eyes glowed with a spine-chilling malice. They were a smoldering amber. "We will be victorious!"

His cats murmured in agreement, feeling suddenly convinced and self-assured. "We will be victorious!" they yowled with him. They were the Untamed. Nothing would defeat them.

_I will not disappoint you, Father. _Fierce determination rose up in the leader, burning like a forest fire in his heart.

_I promise._


	2. Allegiances

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

**Leader**: Toadstar – dark brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy**: Yellowtooth – a white tom with amber eyes and good hunting abilities

Apprentice – Hawkpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Brightdapple – a white she-cat with golden spots

Apprentice – Hazelpaw

**Warriors**:

Rabbitfur – a cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Mistyspots - a silver with dark gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes (Mate to Nightcrow of StarClan | Mother of Rockpaw, Ashpaw, and Birchpaw)

Apprentice – Nettlepaw

Badgerfang – a young, pitch-black tom with bright amber eyes

Apprentice – Emberpaw

Blackear – a white tom with deep blue eyes and black ears and tail tip; has good tracking abilities

Apprentice - Rockpaw

Ferndapple – a brown she-cat with green eyes and lighter brown spots (Mate to Badgerfang | Mother of Hawkpaw and Hazelpaw | Sister to Foxclaw)

Apprentice – Dawnpaw

Lilyfoot – a pale ginger she-cat with darker paws; very swift

Apprentice - Birchpaw

Foxclaw – a muscular ginger tom with bright green eyes and a bushy tail (Brother to Ferndapple)

Apprentice - Ashpaw

**Apprentices**:

Hawkpaw – a muscular dark brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

Rockpaw - a pale gray tom with pale blue eyes and faint spots

Hazelpaw – a lithe light brown she-cat with pale green eyes and a white belly

Emberpaw – a black and ginger tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes (formerly a loner)

Nettlepaw – a dark ginger she-cat with lighter ginger chest and belly with green eyes

Dawnpaw – a golden she-cat with a feathery tail and amber eyes

Birchpaw - a pretty silver she-cat with river-blue eyes

Ashpaw - a dark gray, almost black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens**:

Dappleflower – an orange and brown splotched she-cat with fiery amber eyes; expecting kits (Mother of Dawnpaw and Nettlepaw | Mate to Foxclaw)

Larkfeather – a silver she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes; kits are three moons old (Mother of Silverkit, Swallowkit, and Snowkit | Mate to Yellowtooth)

**Elders**:

No-eye – a blind white she-cat with ginger, brown and black splotches

Willowcloud – a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and soft features

Thornwhisker – a dark brown tom with green eyes and good tracking abilities

Dustfoot - senior brown tom with pale green eyes (Mate to Mallowstripe of StarClan | Father of Ferndapple and Foxclaw)

* * *

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

**Leader**: Crowstar – a black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**: Silverclaw – a silver tom with icy blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Featherpoppy – gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice – Stormpaw

**Warriors**:

Thymefur – a light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice – Goldenpaw

Nightfall – a pitch-black tom with dark blue eyes

Tigerpelt - a brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Grayfern – a gray she-cat with green eyes( Mother of Flowerpaw/Mate Nightfall)

Apprentice – Northpaw

Darkcloud – a brown tabby tom with green eyes and soft features

Wildfur – a long furred gray and black tom with wild green eyes

Apprentice - Mintpaw

**Apprentices**:

Stormpaw – blue-gray tom with blue-gray eyes

Northpaw – dirty white tom with pale green eyes

Goldenpaw – longhaired golden she-cat with green eyes and faint tabby stripes

Mintpaw - silvery-gray she-cat with a feathery tail and amber eyes

**Queens**:

Bluefrost – blue-gray she-cat with green eyes; expecting kits (Mother of Stormpaw and Northpaw | Mate of Silverclaw)

Lightleaf – silver and white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mother of Goldenpaw, Mintpaw, Icekit, and Snowkit | Mate of Flash ~ Rogue)

**Elders**:

Mousefoot – light gray tom with darker gray flecks and blue eyes

* * *

_**WINDCLAN**_

**Leader**: Lionstar – golden brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy**: Sagewhisker – a blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Creamfall – a young cream and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**:

Heatherfoot – a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and darker paws

Apprentice – Magpiepaw

Spottedfeather – a tortoiseshell she-cat with feathery tail and amber eyes (Mother of Magpiepaw and Poppypaw | Mate to Redwhisker)

Frostheart - pure white she-cat with gold eyes

Skydapple – a white tom with light blue spots

Apprentice – Lizardpaw

Redwhisker – ginger tom with green eyes and good tracking abilities

Mudsplash – a dark brown tom with hazel eyes and a splotch of light brown on his left shoulder

Apprentice – Poppypaw

**Apprentices**:

Magpiepaw – a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a feathery tail

Poppypaw – a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Lizardpaw – a light brown tom with a black stripe going down his back and amber eyes

**Queens**:

Swallowstrike – a gray queen with blue eyes; expecting kits (Mate to Skydapple)

**Elders**:

Brokenfoot – a blue-gray tom with green eyes and a broken right foot

* * *

_**RIVERCLAN**_

**Leader**: Cinderstar – a gray she-cat with darker spots

**Deputy**: Minnowtail – a silvery-gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice – Finchpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Lilacpool – a silver she-cat with blue flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice – Mosspaw

**Warriors**:

Brindlestreak – a light brown she-cat with a dark brown streak beginning at her nose and ending at her tail-tip (Mother of Mosspaw and Finchpaw | Mate of Falconclaw)

Falconclaw – a brown tom with blue eyes and a muscular figure

Branchfoot – a brown tom with darker paws and amber eyes

Otterpool - brown she-cat with white paws, under belly and green eyes

Reedstripe – a tall light black tom with a long gray stripe

Apprentice – Thrushpaw

Willowleaf - gray tabby she-cat with a feathery tail and light yellow eyes

**Apprentices**:

Mosspaw – a brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Finchpaw – a light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Thrushpaw – a brown tom with a lighter brown chest and belly with amber eyes

**Queens**:

Birchfur – a silver she-cat with white paws (Mate to Reedstripe | Expecting kits)

Birdsong – a golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Thrushpaw, Nutpaw, Thornkit, and Sorrelkit | Mate to Branchfoot)

**Elders**:

Ivycloud – a white tom with gray tabby stripes and hazel eyes

* * *

**_CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS_**

**THE UNTAMED**

**Leader**: Unknown

**Deputy**: Ace - a dark ginger tom with black tabby stripes

**Members**:

Scar - a mottled gray tom with icy blue eyes, part of his right ear missing, and scar starting at his right eye and ending on the left side of his muzzle

Jag - a dirty white tom with blue eyes and many scars on his pelt

Ivy - a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Burner - a black tom with a white underbelly, green eyes and muscular build

Rose - a ginger queen with green eyes; expecting kits

Spike - a dark gray tabby tom with river-blue eyes

Flash - a pure white tom with blue eyes; deaf

Fern - a beautiful tortoiseshell with a dappled coat

Thorn - a matted golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Strike - a reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Violet - a delicate light gray she-cat with blue-lavender eyes


	3. Chapter One: Nettlepaw

**Hello. Shadon writes Nettlepaw's POV, and Bookworm writes Dawnpaw's POV. Enjoy. :3**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: NETTLEPAW'S POV**

* * *

"It's Emberpaw!" Birchpaw shrieked. "He's back from sunhigh patrol!"

I whipped around, joy causing my heart to soar, and watched as the black and ginger tom marched into the clearing. Emberpaw, the most well-liked cat in my Clan. Everyone loved him, and the she-cats flirted with him constantly. Admittedly, I joined in as well.

Almost immediately, all the she-cat apprentices crowded him and blocked him from my view. I rushed over eagerly and reached the mob.

"Emberpaw!" someone called. "How many pieces of fresh-kill today?"

"Six! That's the most I've caught all week!" he replied, smirking.

We all erupted into chatter, praising Emberpaw for his catch. I noticed timid Hazelpaw in the back, gazing dreamily at the handsome tom. Even the medicine cat apprentice fell for him! I felt bad for her, but shook it off and gazed at him with the same look as Hazelpaw had.

The babble suddenly silenced and Emberpaw padded to the fresh-kill pile coolly, the throng making a perfect path for him to walk through, and dropped his prey.

Just like usual, the scene played out like this: "I'm starved," Emberpaw would say, bending down to grab a piece of prey with his jaws. Today it was a rabbit. The she-cats would reply back, "Sit next to me!" and, being the sweet tom he was, he would sit with everyone. I was amongst the crowd that followed him like a shadow, and settled down along with Emberpaw and the rest of the apprentices. With an annoyed fury, I glared at Birchpaw as she instantly began to groom Emberpaw's perfect fur.

"Nettlepaw, is it?" he meowed nonchalantly, staring at me. It took me a while to realize that he was talking to me, and when I did, my heart skipped a beat or two.

"Y-yes," I stammered, moving my gaze to my paws, which began to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Would you like to take a bite of my rabbit?"

I practically choked. "Uh—I—well—um—okay," I finally spluttered, trembling with uncontrollable delight. I ignored the waves of rage, envy and jealousy radiating off of Birchpaw's sleek, beautiful pelt. I just barely held back a loud laugh to brag right in her face.

Before I could blink, though, I heard the irritated stomp of pawsteps behind me and found my mentor, Mistyspots, in an obvious bad mood.

"Stop lounging about!" Mistyspots snarled viciously, eyeballing me and all the other apprentices surrounding me. I stared back at her, suddenly feeling like I jinxed it all. "Be a good apprentice and go find some moss for the elders!"

"B-but, _Mistyspots_," I whined like a kit. She gave me such an alarming stare that I instantaneously got to my paws. Starclan, she could be _sooo _mean and convincing.

Just then, in the corner of my eye, I found my sister, Dawnpaw, smiling nastily at me. An idea blossomed in my mind. I smirked mischievously and flicked my tail in her direction.

"Dawnpaw will come!" I piped up, feeling positively glad about my little plan. Mistyspots paused, eyeing the livid apprentice.

"Fine," she sighed, frustrated. "Her mentor, Ferndapple, will take you. If you act up, I swear to Starclan-"

"I understand, Mistyspots," I muttered, dipping my head. As Dawnpaw rose, her fur bristling, Mistyspots turned and Ferndapple appeared in her place.

"C'mon!" the she-cat meowed lightheartedly, grinning. "Don't be slowpokes!"

I couldn't help but grin back. Ferndapple was a warrior, yet had the personality of a bouncy young apprentice, and she was also our aunt! Who knew such a grumpy old tom could have a wonderful, loving, kind sister?

"I'm not slow!" Dawnpaw protested in a rather whiny voice. I shoved her teasingly, and she smiled and ran ahead, leaving camp - and me - altogether.

"Wait up!" I yowled, struggling to catch up. Dawnpaw glanced behind her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at me in a kit-ish manner. I rolled my eyes at her, but a grin tugged at my lips. She was such a mouse-brain sometimes. By the time I had caught up, our little group was already at the spot with all the fresh moss. "I'll pick up feathers!" I yowled excitedly, calling it out first so Dawnpaw would have to get moss.

Ferndapple smiled at me and nodded. "Then Dawny and I will pick up moss! Remember to gather enough for all of the elders," she reminded us in a kind tone before turning away to pick up some moss in her jaws. I nodded and set off to find some feathers. Feathers were always fun to find, especially the really colorful ones, which were actually pretty rare. Sparrows and thrush lived in our territory, so it was nice to find some bold colors once in a while.

I bent my head to pick up a feather, but a loud snap of a twig caught my attention. I lifted my head and gazed around. No one was there, or at least no one I could see. An unfamiliar scent wafted into my nostrils.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

There was no reply. The scent began to fade a few moments after I called out. That was strange.. Who was following me?

* * *

In the elders' den, I found Willowcloud picking at a mouse and Thornwhisker grooming his fur. No-eye was sleeping in the corner.

"Hello," Dawnpaw mewed pleasantly though the moss clamped tightly in her jaws. I dipped my head in greeting, and dropped the feathers I had collected at my paws.

"Moss? Ooh, and feathers. How delightful," Willowcloud asked, her eyes glowing and a large smile making her face brighter. "Thank you, young ones."

She took one for herself, and me and Dawnpaw laid the other moss in front of resting No-eye and bad-tempered Thornwhisker. After everything was laid out evenly between them, I raised my head to look at Willowcloud again.

"Perhaps a story?" I asked hopefully.

Willowcloud sighed. "Not today, I'm afraid. I do think, when No-eye is awake, she may have a tale to tell." Her blue eyes twinkled.

Meanwhile, Dawnpaw was practically jumping up and down. "Ooh, I love stories! I do hope she tells us a story about something interesting."

The gentle elder winked. "I'm sure she will. Why don't you two have fun? You've done enough."

"Thank you, Willowcloud!" I mewed with gratitude.

I had just left the elders' den when Yellowtooth, the deputy, approached me.

"Nettlepaw, would you mind hunting with me? I would like to see your hunting skills, as well."

The day flew by, and exhaustion had settled upon me. I had just buried a vole, without even thinking about it, when the loud crack of a tree aroused me from my fatigue. I whipped around to stumble upon a massive oak falling in my direction before I shut my eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came.

My eyes shot open and I stared at the fallen oak, mouse-tails from where I was cowering. It was so close it could have struck me. I would have been seriously injured, possibly even killed.

I felt eyes on my pelt and glanced around, surprised to find a pair of amber eyes staring at me in shock. It was Badgerfang.

In a heartbeat he darted off, a flash of black shooting through the undergrowth. Puzzlement flooded me and a hint of suspicion clouded my gaze.

Was Badgerfang trying to hurt me?


	4. Chapter Two: Dawnpaw

**CHAPTER TWO: DAWNPAW'S POV**

* * *

"Dawnpaw! Wake up!"

The cheerful voice stirred me from my slumber. My eyelids slowly opened, and I first found big blue eyes staring into mine, bouncy and energetic.

"Ugh, Birchpaw!" I grumbled, closing my eyes. I ignored my friend entirely and instead focused on the soothing blackness of night. But once I was awake, I couldn't go back to sleep.

"Dawnpaw, you're the last one in the apprentice's den! It's time to end this dozing off and battle train with me!"

I groaned. "It's not like I'm the only one dozing off. Everyone sleeps at night. Or didn't you know that?"

"I barely sleep!" she retorted. I could feel her gaze burning into my pelt. But then she paused. "You know, Emberpaw might battle train with us if you get up!"

I knew she was smiling mischievously. I didn't care.

I sprang to my paws, my mind only on Emberpaw. "Coming!"

* * *

They were only a tornado of paws and fur, tumbling and hissing. I had to step out of the way just to avoid them. Then, in one heartbeat, the tortoiseshell tom had a paw to her throat; the she-cat was lying frozen on the ground. He had clearly won.

"Well done, Emberpaw," Badgerfang praised. His eyes were fixed on his apprentice and there was no evident surprise on his face. Why? Because Emberpaw never lost in battle training. He was extremely skilled at it, and I was jealous.

I watched as the handsome tom lowered his paw. It was obvious he was a bit disgruntled. I could understand; it was as if Badgerfang was never proud of Emberpaw. I had always guessed it was because of his heritage. Emberpaw was born to a loner, but had joined our Clan when I was a young apprentice. No one knew of his past, and no one had ever asked.

Birchpaw flashed a charming smile at the apprentice as he backed off of her. It seemed that he didn't notice it.

"Your turn, Dawnpaw," Ferndapple chirped, her eyes bright. "First fight Birchpaw. Then I'll teach you a new move, and you can try it on Emberpaw."

I dipped my head and padded over to face Birchpaw. She was grinning very nastily.

"Ready?" she asked me, taking on a stance. I noticed her claws were unsheathed. She followed my gaze.

"Oops," she mewed innocently, sheathing them. "Almost forgot." The she-cat winked. A shiver went down my spine – I'd almost failed to remember Birchpaw's excessive competitive spirit.

"Sure you did," I muttered under my breath. Louder, I meowed, "Ready."

Before I could blink Birchpaw had launched herself at me. The impact had me sprawled in the sand, widening my eyes in shock. I scrambled to my paws before she flew at me. Her paws lashed out but barely missed as I ducked them. One grazed my pelt and then I delivered a few of my own. The last one made contact with Birchpaw's perfect fur, and she tumbled backward.

I raced over to pin her down, but she was already standing. Instead, concentrating on her shoulders, I leapt into the air. My paws met hard ground and in that split second I realized that she had seen ahead of time where I was trying to land, just by following my stare. Birchpaw had stepped aside, and she was now behind me.

I whipped around, but I was met with flying paws. I was struggling to avoid each one. A paw struck the side of my head and I fell. I knew I had been defeated.

I heard Lilyfoot compliment Birchpaw on her fierce and persistent attacks, and rose with a sigh.

"Good, Dawnpaw, but always expect the unexpected," Ferndapple commended in her bubbly manner. "Remind me to train with you again soon. You must think quickly if you are to survive another battle."

"Yes, Ferndapple," I mumbled, bowing my head. I must have embarrassed myself in front of Emberpaw. I glanced in his direction and found him gazing at me. His eyes gleamed with approval.

"You did well," he murmured, a flicker of warmth crossing his face. I found it difficult to breathe after that.

* * *

I ran into Nettlepaw on my way to the nursery – literally.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she snapped, her fur standing on end.

I took a pawstep away. "Sorry," I apologized. "I was going to see if No-eye was awake. Plus, a certain tom is on my mind." I blushed under my golden fur, and became defensive when Nettlepaw glared at me.

"You went training with him, didn't you?" she accused. "How dare you!" My sister looked around, and then lowered her voice. "You know how much I like him!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on! It's obvious every she-cat we know likes him! You saw Hazelpaw, I know you did!" I took a quick peek at the small she-cat, organizing herbs in the medicine cat den.

"Whatever," she sighed, making her way into the elder's den. I followed crossly.

When I entered, I first noticed Thornwhisker sleeping soundly. A familiar blue-gray she-cat was gazing thoughtfully at us.

"Hello, again," Willowcloud greeted quietly. She gestured to a white she-cat with her tail. "I believe No-eye has a story for you."

From the back of the den stood an aged white she-cat, her matted fur smudged with ginger, brown, and black. I blinked in surprise when No-eye faced me. Her green eyes were pale and chalky – she really was blind.

"Who are you?" she rasped.

"I'm Nettlepaw, and this is my sister Dawnpaw," Nettlepaw introduced.

"Hey," I hissed to her, "I can introduce myself, you know!" I growled with frustration when she stuck up her nose at me.

"Come, join me," No-eye murmured in a croaky voice, beckoning to us with her tail, "and I will tell you the tale of why I am blind."


	5. Chapter Three: Nettlepaw

**CHAPTER THREE: NETTLEPAW'S POV**

* * *

I could feel the elder's blind eyes on my pelt. As soon as I glanced at her, she seemed to shy away.

"S-sit," No-eye faltered, closer to Dawnpaw than me. I settled down and let out a soft sigh, seeing that I hadn't had a time to rest today. I could see that Dawnpaw felt the same. No-eye took in a deep breath, as if taking in the whole den. I could sense a sort of wisdom and knowledge in her; yet she made me uncomfortable as I did her.

Perhaps it was my imagination when I saw her stare curiously at me.

"Now, young ones, my tale begins in an early warrior stage. To clarify, it was the night of my vigil as the newly named Leafbreeze, for my swiftness and carefree nature—"

"Leafbreeze?" Dawnpaw shrieked, bafflement clearly on her face. "I thought you were No-eye!"

The calico elder's blind eyes seemed to soften. "Dear, I wasn't blind then," she explained in a less hoarsely voice than before.

Understanding was replaced on my sister's expression. "Oh."

"At any rate, my sister, Spottedbird, had been named a warrior as well. Let's skip over to the early hours of morning, when dawn had broken from the clouds. It was newleaf. Spottedbird had something very important to tell me. This is where my story begins.

"She met my eyes with evident trouble in hers. Without warning, she spoke.

"'Leafbreeze,' she whispered to me. 'I'm expecting kits.'

"I myself was shocked. 'Whose kits are they?' I asked her. I watched as a strange sort of affection clouded her green eyes. Something stirred in my soul; though I hadn't known it then, I was utterly jealous.

"'They're Eaglecall's,' Spottedbird mewed proudly. Eaglecall was a young warrior—a bit arrogant, might I add—whom my sister had been crushing on since we were first apprentices. But there was something I just had to ask.

"'Were—were you expecting kits when you were still an apprentice?' When she nodded slowly, I widened my eyes in horror. How could Eaglecall do this to my poor sister? Yet, Spottedbird was perfectly fine with it.

"From then on I grew to loathe the conceited warrior who my sister called her mate. He knew of my hatred toward him, although he never knew why. Eaglecall didn't exactly despise me. He was friendly toward me, but in my eyes he was disgusting.

"Just a moon or so before Spottedbird would be moving into the nursery, I was hunting alone by the Thunderpath." No-eye let out a small sigh. "Yes, yes, I remember this quite clearly. I had been stalking an unusually large squirrel, but the moment I had clawed it, a deafening howl of pain echoed above the trees. It wasn't too far away. With my kill grasped in my jaws, I raced through the undergrowth to find a softly moaning, dark golden ball of fur lying rather still."

"It was Eaglecall, wasn't it?" Dawnpaw asked in fear. I nodded in agreement.

No-eye bowed her head. "It was indeed, young one. I stood there, terror in my eyes, and watched as Eaglecall's body suddenly gave a shudder. The squirrel had fallen from my jaws, but I didn't even notice it. My paws were frozen to the ground and my heart had stopped. My sister's mate would forever walk the stars.

"Pawsteps sounded from my right. I turned my head to see a patrol of four cats heading toward Eaglecall. Spottedbird was one of them. In an instant, she was at Eaglecall's side. I hurried over as well.

"'No! Eaglecall!' Spottedbird yowled, filled with despair and anguish. Her legs crumpled beneath her. 'My love!' She buried her muzzle in his fur. I stared with absolute dreadfulness. My sister had loved Eaglecall profoundly. What limits would she go to, just to take revenge on his death?

"'Why?' she wailed to the sky, resentment and hostility creeping into her voice. 'StarClan, don't do this to me! Please don't take him… please….'

"'Spottedbird, he's gone,' I whispered. She whipped around, her eyes cold. I shivered.

"'You don't know how much I loved him,' she hissed. 'You despised him. Do you realize how much that hurt him?' Spottedbird spat at the ground. A wild look was creeping into her widening eyes now. 'You killed him!' she snarled in revelation. 'It all makes sense! You were here as soon as we were here! You had a hatred for him!' Her eyes widened as her gaze moved farther downward. 'There's even blood on your paws!'

"I heard murmurs and gasps from the patrol. 'No, you don't understand!' I stammered. 'I was hunt—'

"Spottedbird unsheathed her paws. 'Oh, I understand, alright!' A murderous glint came into her eyes. In that moment, I realized that she was not the sister I once knew. I saw anger, fierceness, and cruelty in her eyes. Spottedbird was no longer a friend. 'Traitor!' she yowled. Spottedbird lunged, claws out.

"And then she swiped at my face. I couldn't see any longer. My own sister had blinded me.

"Spottedbird ran away in pure hopelessness—at least, that's what the others told me. She has never been seen again. Meanwhile, my Clanmates almost banished me from ThunderClan, but thankfully StarClan alerted the medicine cat that I was innocent. But because I was blind, I lived the rest of my days in the elders' den, known as No-eye."

I blinked. "But who killed Eaglecall?"

"No one knows," No-eye replied. Suddenly her contemplation returned. "Your aura is much like Spottedbird's."

I was taken aback, but before I could speak, a commotion was heard from the clearing. No-eye's sightless gaze rested on me before she faced Dawnpaw.

"Go, young ones," she murmured. "Your Clan may need you."

Dawnpaw dipped her head politely and exited the den. I hesitated, about to follow her out, and then looked over my shoulder.

"Is—is that bad? That I'm similar to Spottedbird, I mean," I meowed nervously.

"Fate will ultimately decide, young one," No-eye whispered, as if she knew something I didn't. "Your sister is a lot like me. But this only means that there will be a cost. Beware the future, Nettlepaw, beware it."

Suddenly her head fell on her paws, ears drooped and eyes closed. I trembled uneasily, and departed the den as fast as my paws would let me.

The Clan was clearly in an uproar.

"Cats! Calm down!" the dark brown leader called out to my clan. I saw a flash of white and instantly knew it was Yellowtooth, the deputy, walking around trying to calm down the cats.

"What is the matter, Toadstar?" Blackear, a white tom with black ear and tailtips asked impatiently.

Toadstar didn't answer he just looked at all the cats, calm and quietly.

I watched him and saw he was going to call out again.

"Everyone!" Toadstar yowled, that caught everyones' attention. "Quiet! We are here to discuss this! Not yowl and cause a big commotion!" The tom's green eyes narrowed; he looked at Yellowtooth and nodded slightly.

Toadstar backed up and lowered his brown head. Yellowtooth jumped up and started speaking.

"Cats I need a patrol to check the borders and make sure Shadowclan or Windclan is hunting or sneaking on our territory," the white tom spoke clearly and calm.

"I can Yellowtooth," Dustfoot a senior warrior spoke up. His brown pelt shined in the sunlight. Someone must've cleaned him up!

"Dustfoot, you may choose four warriors and two apprentices," Yellowtooth's amber eyes glistened with anticipation as he watched the brown tom choose.

"Rabbitfur and Ferndapple," the creamy colored she-cat jumped up in surprise and joined up with Dustfoot, her blue eyes shone with excitement. "Foxclaw," the ginger tom walked casually over to the senior warrior.

"Badgerfang, Emberpaw," Badgerfang's bright amber eyes glistened with determination as he walked to Dustfoot as did Emberpaw.

"Emberpaw!" Birchpaw yowled happily.

His black and ginger tortiseshell shone and his nose was held high as he followed his mentor.

"And..." Dustfoot looked around and his pale green eyes landed on my amber eyes. "Nettlepaw." I stood up slowly and trudged to the group of cats.

"Hey, Nettlepaw," Emberpaw cocked his head slightly and he smiled.

"Hi," I mumbled taking a quick peek at his black and ginger pelt.. But I didn't feel that way inside. I felt bubbly and free spirited. I felt Emberpaw's eyes on my pelt as I hung my head low to the ground.

"Come cats, we'll head out now," Dustfoot took a glance a me and started heading out the entrance of our camp.

"Don't you think that Birchpaw is a mouse-brain?" Emberpaw asked me, his amber eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, totally," I laughed and so did Emberpaw.

Foxclaw, my father, caught us and we suddenly stopped. I nodded my head to Emberpaw and caught up to my father.

"Foxclaw, how are you?" I asked, looking at the trees we passed. I smelled prey and realised I hadn't since yesterday.

"Fine, Nettlepaw," his voice was stern, like he was angry. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged and spoke.

"Just wonderin'"

"Go talk to Rabbitfur, she might have something to tell you," Foxclaw pointed his nose in her direction and spoke no more.

I trudged to the pretty cream she-cat and looked at her.

"Hello Nettlepaw," Rabbitfur spoke calmly and freely.

"Hi," I responded.

"You know, if you really like a cat, you should just tell him to get it over with," she told me, looking away slightly.

"Wait? What?" I asked shocked by what she said, my fur was bristling in embarassment.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," she smiled and chuckled a bit. Then she quickly but calmly walked to Badgerfang.

I kept walking looking at the scenery we passed stealth-like and briskly.

"Here we are," Dustfoot announced to us.

I rolled my eyes and crinkled my nose but let no one see me. Everyone could clearly see we were at the border. It reeked of Windclan! I don't exactly like their smell so yeah...

"What are you doing on our territory?" a ginger tom with green eyes yowled at us.

"What do you mean on your territory?" Emberpaw retorted.

"Yes, Redwhisker, this _is_ our territory," Foxclaw glared at the ginger tom and he backed up. A new cat came up.

"Redwhisker, stay back," the blue-gray she-cat harshly told the tom.

"Dustfoot, good to see you," she quickly told the leader of our patrol.

"Sagewhisker," the brown tom nervously returned the comment.

There were also a a white tom with blue spots, a tortiseshell she-cat, a tortiseshell tom with green eyes, and light brown tom with a black stripe going down his back.

The tortiseshell and light brown toms were about my age and looked fearless.

"This is our territory Sagewhisker, you know that!" Dustfoot exclaimed.

"Well, it's ours now so if you want it back attack us," the white tom with blue spots taunted.

"Skydapple!" the tortiseshell she-cat pushed the white tom and glared at him.

"Sorry, Spottedfeather," he nodded.

"Windclan attack," Sagewhisker growled jumping at Dustfoot. The others raced past her and attacked my clan.

"Hey she-cat!" I looked at the cat in front of me and hissed.

It was the tortiseshell tom.

"Who are you?" I growled at him.

"Magpiepaw." "Nettlepaw."

Then we sprung at each other. I tried nipping his legs, while he tried scratching flank. I finally got him on the ear.

It was small but it will stay there forever.

I smiled and flung myself at him. He was caught offguard and I scratched his flank. He hissed in pain but then got me. Right under my left eye, a battle scar!

"Nice!" he growled excitedly and then he jumped trying to knock me off my balance. Well, he succeded.

Magpiepaw raised a paw for a death blow but a black and ginger figure got to him first.

Emberpaw! Then the tortiseshell tom raced off. I nodded my head to Emberpaw as a thanks and then raced to help another cat.

I caught sight of Badgerfang battling Skydapple and the light brown tom.

I hurried and pushed the light brown tom off and he hissed.

"Your not very nice for a pretty she-cat," he spat. I blushed under my ginger fur and then jumped at him. I hit his head, he hissed in pain and the light brown tom raced off.

"Thanks Nettlepaw," Badgerfang looked at me gratefully.

I nodded and stopped when I heard:

"Windclan retreat!" the blue-gray she-cat yowled, racing away with her clanmates.

"Ferndapple! No!" Dustfoot yowled. I walked to him and put a tail on his shoulder.

"Not Ferndapple..." I whispered to myself, her pelt was dusty and dried with blood but maybe it wasn't her blood.

"Dustfoot? What happen-" Foxclaw saw Ferndapple's body and raced towards it.

"What happened, Dustfoot?" Rabbitfur asked. The cream colored she-cat had a gash on her side and was breathing heavily but was still free spirited.

"Ferndapple's dead..."

* * *

**Chapterly Question: Who was the deceased elder that has nevertheless reappeared in numerous future books? **

**Answer this one right, and you get a plushie of this character! You also get a virtual chocolate chip cookie if you can tell us how this character died and/or what book this character first died in. Good luck!**


	6. Chapter Four: Dawnpaw

**CHAPTER FOUR: DAWNPAW'S POV**

* * *

I was sprawled in the shade of the apprentices' den with Birchpaw, letting the cool breeze of newleaf ruffle my fur, when a great commotion burst into camp. It was the patrol that had left earlier.

"They must have fought another patrol," Birchpaw mewed wistfully.

Her words caused me to look again. At first I noticed the warriors' fresh wounds and tousled fur, but behind the exhaustion I found a gleam of triumph in their eyes.

"Looks like they've won," I purred to my friend. She didn't bother to respond, or, rather, didn't hear me. Birchpaw's eyes sparkled at what she saw, and I knew exactly what, or who, she was staring at.

Emberpaw. Of course.

The black and ginger tom padded victoriously to the middle of camp, puffing out his chest slightly and waiting for the she-cats to swarm him. They did.

But my mind was more on Nettlepaw, which would have surprised me if not for her entering camp at that exact moment. I leapt to my paws and then raced toward my sister.

"Hey Dawnpaw," she mewed glumly. "We battled a WindClan patrol. They retreated."

"Aren't you glad? Why do you seem so… down?" I cocked my head at her.

Nettlepaw sighed, her gaze moving to her paws. "There's some bad news. Um, I think you'd better go to the medicine cat den."

My eyes widened. "Who is it?"

Without speaking, my sister flicked her tail and trotted reluctantly to the medicine cat den. I followed.

I found most of the cats from the patrol in the den, though there weren't many. In the midst of it all was Brightdapple, who was busy as work caring for the injured. Upon entering her blue eyes flickered up at us.

"Nettlepaw, I should treat that scar under your eye. Dawnpaw, what are you doing here?"

"I…" My eyes wandered to a still figure. I leaned a bit closer in an attempt to recognize the cat. Brown pelt… fainter yet spots… fairly small…

"Ferndapple?"

Those were not someone else's words. They were mine.

"No, no, no, this can't be," I croaked, my paws trembling and my head shaking as if trying to prove to myself something that was not true. "Ferndapple can't just be—can't just be gone!"

"She's in StarClan's paws, I'm afraid. I have already treated her, and I could try to do more, but ultimately StarClan will decide." Brightdapple's words sounded sympathetic. But I felt no such comfort. My mentor, gone forever. I couldn't bear to think about it. And gone with it her lighthearted spirit and optimistic views.

I felt Nettlepaw's tail on my flank and I looked over my shoulder. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something understanding, but instead appeared to change her mind. "I have to go get this"—here her tail pointed to her scratch—"healed. At least I'll look tougher."

Her slight effort at humor failed to cheer me up.

"Okay. I'll see you later Nettlepaw." I turned and headed out of the den, pushing the tragedy beyond my thoughts.

As soon as sunlight met my face, I became aware of Toadstar situated at the edge of the Highrock. He looked the image of a fine leader. And he was. At least, compared to our last leader, Mousestar, who had had an affair with the leader of RiverClan, he was ideal. Sensible, tactical, persuasive, supportive. In fact, he was the most excellent leader ThunderClan has seen in a long time.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

His voice rang out in the clearing, and slowly but surely the familiar faces of my Clanmates peeked out of their dens. Most cats gathered in the center but some, like Brightdapple and the queens, remained where they were. I walked to Birchpaw's side and waited for my leader to speak.

I heard a sound behind me and looked over my shoulder to find Dustfoot standing in the entrance of the medicine cat den. He looked to Toadstar and dipped his head.

Confused, I gave Toadstar my attention.

"As you all know, Dustfoot has been a true warrior. He has served ThunderClan well." The tom closed his eyes for a moment, grief clouding his gaze, and then opened them. It was as if his sorrow was gone, and a new appreciation had been replaced.

"Dustfoot, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

"It is." Dustfoot's voice made me jump; not only was it unexpected, but also it was different. Wiser. Older.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

Dustfoot? An elder?

I suppose I should have seen it coming. He was the senior warrior. But he had just suffered his daughter's passing. Did he make the right decision?

"Dawnpaw."

I practically jumped out of my pelt. I whipped around to find Badgerfang. His eyes were hardened and there was no friendly expression on his face.

"Great StarClan, you scared me!" I meowed, full of relief. Badgerfang didn't flinch.

"Come; Yellowtooth has requested a hunting assessment with Ashpaw and Hawkpaw."

I trailed the black warrior to the entrance, where the two quiet apprentices where waiting. Muscular Hawkpaw flicked a tail at me while Ashpaw just stared and said nothing. I couldn't tell the expression in her eyes.

Badgerfang glanced at each individual cat, but his eyes rested on me for a heartbeat longer than the others. It was unsettling.

Without a word, Badgerfang stalked out of camp. His ears twitched as he left. Seeing this as a signal to come, I followed, head down.

_Ferndapple would have been easier on me,_ I grumbled in my head. _Stupid furball._

* * *

The warrior looked over us with a contemplative, decisive stare. Finally he spoke to Hawkpaw—his son, I realized.

"You did excellent. Your crouch and the manner in which you stalked were flawless."

His piercing gaze focused on Ashpaw, softening a bit.

"You did well. You nailed your stalking, but your crouch needs work. You must keep your tail still and prevent it from squirming so much."

His eyes narrowed as soon as he faced me. I shivered under his critical look.

"You, Dawnpaw, did poorly. Your hunters' crouch is imprecise and I disliked your stalking technique. If you're hoping to become a warrior, I suggest you practice. Plenty."

"Ferndapple says I do fine," I protested under my breath, feeling a slight pang. His eyes were cold.

"Whatever it is you moaned, I recommend you keep it to yourself."

The moment the words left his mouth, Badgerfang headed to the medicine cat den. _Why is he going there? _And then I realized.

_He's Ferndapple's mate._

"It's okay, Dawnpaw, don't mind Badgerfang," Hawkpaw reassured me, breaking into my thoughts. "He's just grumpy, that's all. Plus, I don't think he likes you."

"Thanks," I meowed flatly.

"Sure, Dawnpaw!" he exclaimed. I let out a mrrow of amusement.

"Oh, Hawkpaw, you're _so_ clever," I meowed sarcastically. Ashpaw's eyes gleamed.

"He's all brawn, but no brain."

This I purred at. "Well done, Ashpaw."

"What?" Hawkpaw mewed in bewilderment. "What's so funny?"

Ashpaw and I exchanged eye rolls.

* * *

Brightdapple looked up. "Oh, hello there Dawnpaw; back so soon?"

I didn't answer. Instead I slowly padded over to a small crowd of cats, gathering over the motionless body of Ferndapple. I recognized four cats—Badgerfang, her mate; Dustfoot, her father; Foxclaw, her brother; and Hazelpaw, her daughter. I heard Hawkpaw come up behind me and join them.

"How is she?" I finally murmured, walking to my father's side.

"She's in critical condition. We can only hope that she will survive." His eyes met mine. "I'm sorry, Dawnpaw."

Again, I didn't answer. My eyes wandered about the den when I lastly found Nettlepaw sitting in the corner with Brightdapple. When she realized I was staring at her, she shot me a kind glance. I trotted over to her.

"Nettlepaw, I… I can't handle this. She means so much to my family and me. Do you know how much she's impacted our lives?"

My sister bowed her head. "Of course I do," she murmured. "I grieve for her just as much as you do, Dawnpaw."

Those words causing a wave of minor regret to wash over me. I had been acting like I was the only one who was in pain. I should have known that everyone else had been mourning for her too.

"I just wish… I just wish that…" I couldn't find the right words. "I wanted to make it… a lasting memory, y'know?"

"It will be, Dawnpaw," Nettlepaw meowed quietly. What I saw in her eyes spoke a thousand words.

"No…. How… how is this possible? Could—could it be?" I heard Foxclaw's voice behind me. Several murmurs followed.

Before I could turn around, Badgerfang let his next words ring out loud and clear.

"It is! StarClan has shown mercy! She's alive!"

* * *

**Plushie time! The "dead" elder who has reappeared in several books was… Heavystep! Congrats Shimmertail, you earn a Heavystep plushie! He walks very heavily. :3 And because Starwhisker and hytgfred reviewed, they both get chocolate chip cookies! They're the gooey kind. Yum.**

**The chapterly question may be easy for some, not so easy for others. Let's see… and no cheating!**

**Chapterly Question: Who was Thunder (Thunderstar, first leader of ThunderClan) succeeded by?**


	7. Chapter Five: Nettlepaw

**THE TIME HAS COME. FOR THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER OF STALKER. Yes, I am finally getting off my lazy butt to write this chapter. I shall get bookworm2091 off her butt too. I just lose my muse for writing stories. Like every other story I start to write. xD Oh and Shimmertail, Hawkpaw is related to them. xD Fern is Fox's sis, which makes her their aunt. Confusing. xD**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: NETTLEPAW'S POV**

* * *

I watched as Dawnpaw came out of the medicine cat's den, totally oblivious of what she was about to tell me. "Nettlepaw! Guess what!" she looked about ready to burst with happiness. I eyed her.

"Wha-" she cut me off before I could even finish the one word. "Ferndapple's alive!" Dawnpaw mewed happily, flicking her feathery gold tail. I could feel my eyes begin to bulge in disbelief. "Wh-what?" I exclaimed, racing past her to the den she had just come from.

There she was. Blinking as I slowly approached her, smiling like a mouse-brain. "F-Ferndapple?" she smiled weakly at me. "Nettlepaw.." Ferndapple rested her head on the cold ground. I watched her and pulled some moss from another nest. I set it near her head and waited for her to raise her head. She did and sighed in relief.

"That floor was bothering me." she groaned, scratching her ear with her front paw. I chuckled at her comment and tone and bent down to lick her ear affectionately. "I thought you were a goner."

Someone put their tail on my shoulder. Dawnpaw. I looked and saw another cat. Blinking I saw that the cat was not Dawnpaw but Emberpaw, smiling weakly at me. "How are you Ferndapple? Better than before I hope," he turned his gaze to Ferndapple, his eyes holding pain and sorrow for the older she-cat.

She shrugged. "'Suppose," she replied, casting her gaze to the floor, green eyes still shining with what looked like hope. She would make it. She would live to see another day. I felt Emberpaw's tail leave my shoulder and I suddenly realized that I didn't feel nervous around the tom.

I glanced his way and saw that his fur was still ruffled. He looked guilty for some reason. He hadn't done anything bad had he? He caught me staring and I whipped my head around, looking back at my sister's mentor. She was related to me. My father's sister. I was glad she hadn't died. If she had.. Then our family would have a hole in our hearts.

A voice broke through my thoughts. "All right everyone! Out! Ferndapple needs her space." Brightdapple mewed, shooing Emberpaw and I from the she-cat. Emberpaw shot me a grin before Birchpaw sauntered over to him, trying to look her best.

I shot her a look of disgust and trotted away, waiting for the other she-cats to storm him. It didn't matter much anymore. Ferndapple mattered the most right now. I wouldn't let Emberpaw get in the way. I sighed.

"Aye! Nettlepaw!" Mistyspots called out to me from the entrance of camp. I made my way over to her, watching her closely. "Yellowtooth told me to get a patrol to check the borders again. You want to come along?" I nodded reluctantly. Right now was not the time to do border patrols.

But, at least it would get my mind off of things. The other two cats with us were Rockpaw and his new mentor, Blackear. He looked unhappy to have the tom for his mentor now that Dustfoot was an elder. He shot me a look before turning the other way. What was his problem? Oh, wait. His mentor was an elder now.

I sighed and padded next to him as we stepped off into the forest. I nudged him lightly with my shoulder. "You doing okay?" I asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't ignore me and reply.

"Yeah. Fine," Rockpaw replied gruffly, shaking a leaf from his paw. He didn't look fine. "But-" he shot me another look which made me shut my jaws. I sighed and touched his flank with my tail. He flinched. He edged away from me and walked beside Blackear, who began to converse happily with him.

I decided to join Mistyspots, who was gazing off into the woods, which began to change and slowly the trees began to disperse. "Mistyspots?" she turned to look at me, a dreamy look in her blue eyes. "Yes Nettlepaw?"

I almost snorted but stopped myself. "Which border..?"

"Shadowclan border. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering as all," I replied, flicking my tail. I wouldn't be able to get my claws on those mouse-brained apprentices. Even if.. They did compliment me. Both of them did. Urgh! Toms. Toms are so confusing!

I barely stopped myself from going over the border and mentally hit myself. I glanced up from my paws, watching as a patrol slowly began to head our way. The cat in the lead was a tom, but I didn't recognize him. Or any of the other cats.

And then, one cat, an apprentice stepped out from behind the large tom, showing off his dirty white coat. His pale green eyes bore into mine as we had a stare off, until he broke away and paced behind the tom in the lead.

There were five cats on their side. Four on our side. Mistyspots stepped up, puffing out her chest fur. "Hello Nightfall. Tigerpelt," she eyed the brown tabby tom with caution. He just stared back, unaware of her suspicion. The big, black tom in the front dipped his head.

"How's the prey running?" he asked casually. Most patrols weren't this friendly to each other, but being myself, I just wanted to talk to the dirty white tom. He had caught my eye. And I believe I caught his. I saw him watching me, eyes filled with curiousity. He turned away as soon as I laid my eyes on him.

"Well. And for you?" Mistyspots answered, pricking her ears. Right now, the bond with Shadowclan was not the worst. They had needed our help and we had given it to them. Everything was all right between us two clans.

"Same. Have you met Northpaw and Goldenpaw?" Nightfall had pointed to them with his tail and then held it straight up. Northpaw was his name? Quite unusual if you asked me. I watched as Mistyspots shook her head. "New? Well, this is Nettlepaw and Rockpaw."

I dipped my head as she meowed my name. I now saw the golden she-cat. Obviously she was Goldenpaw. She looked to be an apprentice, a very pretty one too. She sneezed delicately and chuckled softly.

I snorted and gazed at the ground, shuffling my paws. Nightfall and Mistyspots were now deep in conversation. "May we move on?" I piped up, glaring at Goldenpaw, then I let my gaze soften as I looked to Northpaw. He blinked slowly, as if puzzled. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Mistyspots. She growled and twitched her tail in an annoyed way.

"Yes. Nice talking with you Nightfall," she managed to meow through gritted teeth. The large tom nodded and stalked off, the others following behind him. Mistyspots seemed angry with me. I barely did anything, Starclan forbid! I don't know why she was getting all mad with me.

"Let's just get this patrol over with." Mistyspots mewed, shooting me a glare before trotting off. The others followed after her. I flicked my ear and stayed put. It felt like.. Someone was there watching me. I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned swiftly but was met with a blow to the head. Suddenly, I felt pain on the side of my head.

A burning sensation. And not the good kind. I was being dragged off. I had no idea where. But, I kept blinking, hoping the pain would go away. I allowed my eyes to close, hoping that the pain would leave. A soft, and very familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Nettlepaw.. You've been bad.. You need to learn a lesson." Then I fell into darkness.

* * *

**What's going to happen to her? Who's this cat that took her away? AGH. Anyways! The cat that succeeded Thunder was Owlstar.**

**Chapterly Question: Ashfur was killed by whom?**

**Fairly simple question. No cheating! If you win.. You get an Ashfur plushie and a virtual cookie! Read on my minions! Constructive criticism wanted. :3 I wanna be a better writer. :D**

**Toodles ~ Luckyfur**


	8. Chapter Six: Dawnpaw

**Hey guys. I haven't really been in the mood to write this, but Lucky told me to write the next chappie. So I did. :3 you're welcome.**

**ENJOY. ~  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: DAWNPAW'S POV**

* * *

Well. What a fabulous day I am having.

First, stupid Birchpaw beat me in battle training (not to mention in front of _Emberpaw_, how humiliating), then old No-eye creeped my sister out, Badgerfang totally insulted my hunting technique, and now Ferndapple, my mentor and aunt, almost died.

Could this day possibly get any worse?

"Help! It's Nettlepaw!" Mistyspots cried.

Great StarClan. I may have jinxed it.

She spotted me, but I avoided her eyes and carefully slinked over to the apprentices' den. _Mistyspots__, you old badger, _I thought. _Can't a cat have a break_! _Why today, Nettlepaw?_ She was still coming closer. What a pain in the tail. I sighed in defeat and stopped, glancing over at the she-cat. She looked panic-stricken. "Dawnpaw! It's your sister. She just disappeared after we had met a ShadowClan patrol."

"She's missing? What? Didn't anyone see anything?" I asked, looking over her shoulder at the rest of the patrol. Most of them looked concerned. Rockpaw looked pretty much emotionless. That tom always had about as many expressions as a rock. Whoa. That name made more sense now.

Mistyspots shook her head just as Toadstar entered the clearing. "Would anyone mind explaining to me what is going on?" he asked. The commotion quieted down, cats glancing at one another uneasily and waiting for someone to speak up.

Next to me, Mistyspots jumped up and said, "I can, Toadstar! Oh it's absolutely terrible. My first apprentice.. She's gone missing! Nettlepaw! It happened after an encounter with one of the ShadowClan patrols."

Hold on. I'd never seen Mistyspots like this. She was supposed to be the cranky old she-cat, the one who was always obediently listened to but secretly disliked by the apprentices.

"We'll have to send out a patrol to look for her in the morning," Toadstar said tiredly. "The sun is going down, and it isn't safe to be out there when it gets dark." With that, Toadstar walked away to speak with the others.

Mistyspots turned to me, terror in her eyes. "You have to find Nettlepaw. I don't think she's lost; she knows the area too well. I have a feeling there is another force involved. Please, Dawnpaw, I can't afford to lose my first apprentice."

"You have a _feeling_? Since when do you have feelings?" I snapped. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

Her eyes hardened and the frightened mask was gone. "Dappleflower would never forgive me. And I've already done enough to her.." She just shook her head and padded away. I didn't know what she meant by that, but I was too concerned about Nettlepaw to even bother. What happened to her? Was Mistyspots right about the fact that something else could have done this? It wasn't like my sister to have gotten lost in our territory. There was a chance she may have gone exploring, but she always told me before she did. Who could have taken her? Why?

I sat down and put my head on my paws. I wasn't going to lounge around camp, waiting for something to happen. I had to take action. For once, Mistyspots was right. I had to find Nettlepaw, and I had to do it soon, no matter what Toadstar said.

But first, I was going to play detective.

Someone had to have known she was going to be on that patrol. Someone in ThunderClan. The question was, who? As I laid there I studied each member of ThunderClan and ruled out some obvious choices. It wasn't any of the kits; they weren't smart enough to scheme up some plan to kidnap Nettlepaw, nor had any sort of motive. It also wasn't any of the queens since they had been in the nursery all day. Same with the elders. Also, Ferndapple had just survived a major death scare, so she was too weak to have committed such a crime. I hadn't seen Emberpaw leave camp while the patrol had been gone as well.

So what? Maybe I had been keeping an eye on him a lot today.. It's hard to resist that tom.

In the end the suspect list was narrowed down to Rockpaw, Blackear, Mistyspots, Yellowtooth, Rabbitfur, Badgerfang, Lilyfoot, and the malicious Birchpaw. I did some snooping around and it sounded like Brightdapple, Toadstar, Hawkpaw, Hazelpaw, Ashpaw, and even our father, Foxclaw, all had some pretty solid alibis. Even with that information, there were still a lot of suspects to go. At least I was a little closer to finding Nettlepaw.

* * *

"Psst," I whispered, prodding Ashpaw with my paw. "Wake up you sleepy furball."

It was moonhigh. I had stayed up until I felt sure my Clanmates were sound asleep, the perfect time to execute Operation: Fox. That was the codename for rescuing Nettlepaw. I wasn't going to do it alone though—I needed the help of some of my most sly, daring comrades. Yes, I was going to commit the most successful rescue mission in the history of ThunderClan apprentices, even if that meant including Ashpaw, Hawkpaw, and Emberpaw.

"I've got you now, fishbreath," Ashpaw muttered in her sleep, "I'm the best warrior in ThunderClan. Uhh." She rolled over.

"Ashpaw!"

"What—ow!—what do you want?"

"Shhh. Wake up Hawkpaw. We're going to look for my sister."

In the darkness, Ashpaw opened her eyes, staring at me like I was crazy. "Are you _insane_?" she hissed.

I blew air out of my mouth. "Now's not the time to discuss the current state of my mental health," I purred calmly. "Go wake up your brother, we're wasting time!"

After Emberpaw and Hawkpaw were grumbling but at least conscious, I told them of my plan. "Here's how Operation: Fox is going to go. First, we sneak out of camp. That means _quietly_, Hawkpaw," I said, giving him a sharp look that meant to stop complaining. "Then, once that is successful, we split up into two groups and look for Nettlepaw. If you find anything, give two short yowls to signal the other team. We'll look until we see the slightest bit of dawn above the trees, then we run back to camp before anyone notices we were gone."

"And if we're caught?" Ashpaw asked.

"You tell them nothing of Operation: Fox."

Emberpaw shrugged. "I'm up for it."

"I knew you would be," I said, beaming at him. "All right, team. It's go time. Stay in the shadows and keep your paws light." Then I flicked my tail towards the entrance, and we snuck out one by one.

It was brighter in the clearing. There was no sign of life, it seemed. I stared into the dark entrances of the dens. Was anyone awake? Only StarClan knows. The moon hung high in the sky, giving off its soft blue light. However, tonight was the night we did not want it. I clung to the shadows, slinking under the looming trees and trying my best to blend in with the earth. StarClan didn't exactly give me the best camoflauge. I glanced up at them, smirking and thinking, _If I'm going to be sneaky, at least give me a more appropriate coat next time. _Then my head collided Emberpaw's tail. "Op. Sorry," I whispered. "Why are we stopped?"

"Someone's keeping watch at the entrance," he whispered back. "Rabbitfur."

"Fox-dung!" I hissed. "I forgot about that. Change of plans, we go through the dirtplace." Emberpaw repeated the message to the front of the line, and there was a groan or two of displeasure. I rolled my eyes. And _I_ thought this group was sly and daring. "We all have to make sacrifices," I muttered to myself. We changed path and hurried across the clearing in the direction of the dirtplace.

I was the last inside the tunnel that led to the dirtplace, and as I entered I came into contact with the unpleasant smell that came with this area of the woods. "Let's hurry up and get out of here," I said to the others. Instead of going towards the dirtplace, we took a different route away from it and escaped into the undergrowth.

They were waiting for me. "What next, chief?" Hawkpaw asked, smirking at me.

"Now, we split up."

Emberpaw flicked his tail. "I call Dawnpaw!"

I couldn't help but purr, even if Ashpaw was giving me a dirty look. "Then Hawkpaw and Ashpaw are a team. Remember, everyone, we're looking for a clue. It could come in the form of anything; a scent, a tuft of fur, even Nettlepaw herself. Two short yowls if you find something." I pointed in one direction with my tail, and the brother and sister nodded and bounded away.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me," Emberpaw said.

I giggled. "And maybe a scary cat-napper lurking around the corner?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

We walked in silence, keeping our ears and eyes alert and jaws slightly open for any familiar scents. I suggested we head in the direction of the ShadowClan border, since that was where Nettlepaw disappeared, and Emberpaw agreed. It was a little spooky walking around in the dark forest. There were shadows everywhere. I was on my paws just waiting for something to jump out at us. I also noticed the forest seemed to come alive at night. You could hear the frogs croaking, trees rustling as things skittered along the branches, and we even saw two large eyes staring back at us in the treetops. Emberpaw told me it was probably an owl, so we bypassed that particular tree in case he was hungry for a couple of apprentices.

Finally, we approached the ShadowClan border.

"Let's just check out the length of the border," I said. We trotted along the border for a while until I stopped at a familiar scent. Emberpaw stiffened beside me: "Hold on, I hear something.." He left. My heart was pounding against my chest too hard to notice he had even said anything. _It was Nettlepaw's scent._ She had been here. I followed it a couple of tail-lengths before it crossed over the border. But there was something else mingled in with her scent too, another's I couldn't recognize.. I looked up. There was a tuft of black fur snagged on one of the bushes.

Emberpaw was back. "Dawnpaw, we have to go."

"What is it?" I asked, turning my head. I heard the anxiety in his voice, and it scared me too.

"Someone found out we were gone. A couple of them are looking for us now. We have to _go_." He flicked his tail at me in urgency, staring at me with those big amber eyes.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the confusion clouding my mind. "But..I found her scent.." Emberpaw gave me a silent, desperate look, and then he was gone.

Torn. That's how I felt. I glanced behind me, then back at where Emberpaw had just been standing. Was I going to look for my sister? Or hope to avoid any more trouble? I could already hear Yellowtooth and the others coming closer. They were going to corner me if I didn't make a decision.

So, I did. I made a decision.

_I'm sorry, Nettlepaw,_ I thought, racing to catch up with Emberpaw._ I'll find you soon. I promise.  
_

* * *

**What a dramatic chapter. Alright, if you said Hollyleaf killed Ashfur you'd be correct. Congrats Icetooth! You get your very own Ashfur plushie and virtual cookie. I know, best prize ever, right? **

**Chapterly Question: Who told Yellowtooth that Dawnpaw and the others were gone?  
**

**The answer will be revealed in the next Dawnpaw chapter. Prize is an Emberpaw plushie. :3 I will love you forever if you review.  
**

**Until next time ~ bookworm  
**


	9. Chapter Seven: Nettlepaw

**Ah children from yonder plains. Hello again. Here's a Nettlepaw chapter that I have decided to write. yey. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: NETTLEPAW'S POV**

* * *

It was cold. And dark. The ground was very hard and uncomfortable. I really had the urge to cry out a complaint. But something was keeping me from doing so. I could barely open my eyes, and when I finally managed to, everything was blurry and unclear. I kept blinking my eyes, hoping I wasn't blind or anything. A sigh of relief sounded in the unusually quiet room as my vision soon returned to normal. It didn't help much however.

"Who'ssat?!"

I stiffened up. Who was that? I opened my maw, but no words came out. I tried to speak, but all that came out was short rasps of breath. It's like all my senses - and voice - were all taken away. A pungent scent wafted throughout the room, so I couldn't smell. Everything was somber and cloudy, so I couldn't see. I could hear well, however, so that was a good sign. "I said who'ssat?!"

I rolled my eyes at the old-sounding voice. Who'd this cat think he was? Bothering me while I was just gettin' used to everything? I tried to make a noise, move, do something, but my body felt heavy like boulders. Had they drugged me or something? But.. Who was they? I faintly remembered some cat before I got knocked out. It was fuzzy.. But, I remembered the cat being a dark color. They also had a familiar scent. Could it have been Badgerfang?

Ugh! The nerve of that tom! I didn't even do anything and he still gangs up on me. My ears swiveled around, trying to catch even the faintest of sounds - besides that old geezer breathing - and manage to hear something. A sort of scratching noise. It was kind of annoying to be honest, but I wanted to figure out what in Starclan it was.

Although my legs and body wouldn't cooperate, I managed to get into a sitting position. How? _I_ didn't even know. Maybe, I thought, if I can move again, I can speak. "He-hello," my voice came out like a dying pigeon. I cleared my throat, but then thought it over and decided not to talk again to gain my voice back. I awkwardly shifted, moving slowly, and I was impatient. "Hello? Are-are you one of the kidnapped cats?" Since I couldn't reply, I just barely managed to hit the side of the cage I realized I was in.

It made a large crashing sound. "I see you can't speak," the cat paused. The cat was obviously a tom, and an old one at that. His voice was raspy and kinda deep. "Well, I'm Soldier. I was kidnapped too." He kept talking, but I didn't mind too much. The eerie silence was very haunting.

"They drugged you. That's why you can't move, or speak for that matter. That's what first happened to me when I got here," the tom cat's voice echoed to my perked ears. "Why?" I asked suddenly, hoping my voice didn't sound too scratchy or dead pigeon-y so he could understand. "I used to be a clan cat, and the leader's father - the leader of this rag-tag group - was one of my clanmates. He was supposedly the runt of the litter, and was made fun of. After he became a warrior, he killed cats and died mysteriously. So the leader now is trying to take over for his father. I knew why Branchfire was killing cats, so his son took me so I wouldn't tell anyone. Maybe he thought you knew about him."

I stood - well, sat - there, baffled. I didn't know anything about this plan. I was _innocent_! Anger flared up inside me. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. I was taken and captured because this _stupid_, mouse-brained leader thought I knew about his plan? I could feel the numbness begin to fade from my body. A yowl erupted from my maw and I stood quickly. I felt my ears flatten against my head in pure rage. I ran at the cage, hoping maybe that it would break on impact. Sadly it didn't. I tried again; over and over, but with no avail.

"Calm down, sweet cheeks," a flirtatious tom voice sounded as light poured into the room. As soon as the light came, it disappeared in an instant. I felt a growl rise in my throat. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was in front of me. I felt his putrid breath on my face. The smell was much like one of a dying pigeon. I really like that, don't I?

"Lights!" he yowled to no one in particular. I saw a flash and instantly everything was bright inside. I could finally see. The tom that stood before me was dark gray in color. His fur was long, dirty and super matted. Did he ever wash himself? Uck. His eyes were a bright, river-blue color.

I hissed at him as he drew closer, his face only a whisker-length from mine. "You should learn to clean yourself sometimes."

The tom stared at me, a smirk appearing on his lips. He purred with laughter, and I stared back at him. "Feisty one, isn't she?" a mottled gray tom chuckled, coming up from behind the gray tabby. He had multiple scars lining his features, but his most notable one was his torn ear. "What happened to _you, _scarface?" I hissed at him, a very serious tone edged in my voice. He let out a chortle then glared down at me. When did he get so tall? He looked so small earlier..

"Shut up!" he spat at me, eyes glaring down at me in anger. His tone frightened me, so I shrunk back against the back of the cage. I didn't meet his gaze, only stared at his unsheathed paws. "Much better, peasant." I snorted at that remark. "My name is Scar, and that is Spike. We are part of the Untamed. Our leader, Hades, took you from Thunderclan," the mottled tom told me, icy blue eyes staring icicles at me. "Good for you. Now, can you let me go? I didn't even know about you guys until Soldier told me," I retorted coolly, glaring back at him.

Spike stepped between us, rudely interrupting our little "cat-fight". "Hades wants to keep her alive and well, you idiot. Now give her food and water," he growled in a low but menacing tone at Scar. The mottled tom dipped his head and ran off to get fresh-kill and moss. "Now, princess, what's your name?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Did he _really _think I would give him my name? "Why should I tell you? You'd kill me anyways," I retorted, using all the courage and bravery still left in me to stand up and walk towards him. Spike eyed me. I got chills that ran down my spine. Spike was calmer than Scar, but had a different approach to getting what he wanted. "Fine. The name's Nettlepaw," I answered as reluctantly as I could, but somehow I felt that it wasn't reluctant at all. He stood up straighter and smiled at me.

"Good. Nettlepaw suits a fiery she-cat like yourself."

I really had the urge to claw this tom's eyes out of his sockets, but kept my cool. I turned away, my shoulders slumped down, tail drooping. "Just give me my mouse or whatever and leave me alone." I said, twisting my head to give him one last look. I sat down abruptly on my haunches and stared at the corner of the cage.

How was I going to get out?

* * *

It was nightfall - or, well, I thought it was - and I was still hungry, thirsty and exhausted. I _needed_ to get out, yet I had no plan. I was surprised no one had come to save me like I was a damsel in distress. Where was Dawnpaw? Where was Emberpaw? I needed them here. Well.. Mainly Dawny. Even though I hated my sister sometimes, she _was_ the closest friend I've ever had. Yes, my mother and father were there, but they always favored her over me.

I pushed those thoughts away and let out a heavy sigh.

How _was _I going to get out?

The cage had something on it to keep the door locked in place, so I couldn't go out through there. Underneath my paws was metal, so I couldn't dig my way out. It was impossible! No escape. I realized my fate right then.

I was going to die here.

Or.. Maybe I would become one of _them_.

I shrugged to that though, and gazed around lazily. I was growing more and more tired by the moment. I let out a puff of air. Maybe I could hit the cage again. It didn't work the first time though, a very negative sounding voice told me. "Oh shut up." I mumbled carelessly at the voice. I gave my chest a lick out of pure embarrassment. I hoped no one heard that. I paced around the small cage, using my brain to think of more ideas. A brilliant plan popped into my mind. I smiled mischievously and let out a pained yowl.

"Oh! My leg! I think I broke it!" I called out in fake panic as I quickly sat down and twisted my leg so it looked weird from the guard's point of view. I heard a few mumbles before a cat rushed over, a look of worry plastered to her face. I held back a smirk as I cried out again. She opened the cage carefully and pulled me out. _Smart move, sister. _I lashed out at her, managing to hit her face with my claws.

A look of complete shock etched her features. "Did you really think I was hurt? I mean, c'mon!" I laughed out loud at her. A large figure _swooshed _passed me. I stood still. It felt like my body had frozen in place. A fluffy tail dragged across my flank. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" a husky voice whispered into my ear. The tom's voice sent shivers down my spine, and throughout my whole body. I dared myself to look at the tom, but I couldn't get the courage to do so.

He padded in front of me, green eyes blazing. His fur was a sleek black, but his belly was pure white. He had a muscular build, and long claws. I stared at his eyes, feeling fear overcome me. "I can sense your fear, little one," he spoke to me like a kit. I snorted then rolled my eyes. "I would never be afraid of you guys." I squeaked, inwardly cursing at myself for being so chicken. The tom chortled at my nervousness and stepped closer to me, his nose almost touching mine.

His scent wrapped around me, and I stayed close to him, feeling a sudden sense of comfort and home. "My name is Burner. You are..?" he introduced himself as he pulled away, green eyes gleaming at me with no emotion. "N-Nettlepaw," I replied slowly, crouching down to shrink myself. I didn't want to be here right now. He was frightening, but comforting. A mix of two very different things. And they didn't collide well.

"Nettlepaw." My name rolled off his tongue with ease. I nodded my head furiously and sent a sheepish smile his way. "Yup! The one and only! Can I leave please?" I was practically begging now. Burner opened his maw to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Now, where's the fun in that, Nettlepaw?" The voice paused, and I struggled to recognize the voice. Whose was it? My eyes widened in disbelief. Burner shifted to the left, to show a young tom. His eyes were bright orange, and filled with pure evil.

His fur was orange and black.

* * *

**Wunderbar! It means wonderful in German! :D Since Bookworm2091 already gave you the answer to my question, I'll give another, but I won't answer hers! Here's le question.**

**Who is the cat that Nettlepaw saw?**

**Nettlepaw plushie to those peeps who guess it right! :D reviews needed and wanted. c; don't hesitate.**

**~ shadon.**


End file.
